A doctor among autobots
by Orga
Summary: The doctor and his trusty companion Rose have been through a lot, but because of one accident the may now be part of a war that isn't even in their dimension. It looks like it's up to the doctor and some of his new robotic friends to help them escape.


The Tardis violently shook back and forth, rattling in random patters. The extreme rattling and shaking sent anything that wasn't tied down flying, that included its passengers. Within mere seconds they were all sent to its grated floor.

Rose stood up and rubbed her forhead gently, she called out to the doctor hesitantly. "I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen…"

The doctor paid no attention to her comment as he frantically jumped around the Tardis flipping switches and levers, struggling against the violent thrashing of the blue police box.

Eventually managing to steady his legs, the doctor noticed a large grey lever on the opposite wall from him. He focused on the metallic device and gathered up his strength. Dodging equipment and items, he quickly dashed over to it and clung on to its tip firmly. Summoning his strength once more, he pushed himself up ontop of it and using all of his weight slammed back down.

The lever clicked and sent a surging wave of electricity through the spacecraft causing it's bright white lights to flicker and sputter.

Rose was beginning to grow increasingly worried, "umm…doctor do you think you cold explain what's going on?"

The tardis began shudder and shake, it's large swerving maneuvers began to fade into small but noticables shakes.

The doctor stepped away from the Tardis' wall and towards the center contols. He eyed the vibrating walls of the Tardis inqusitevly and let out a gasp, "Well this is rather odd, don't you think Rose?"

Rose was speechless, "Should…should we be worried?"

The doctor laughed, "Oh nah. Luckily for us, this Tardis hasn't failed me yet. Doubt she'd start now." The doctor's face suddenly turned worried as he eyed the lever he had just pulled, "Oh dear…"

Rose looked at the lever quickly then right back at him, "Oh dear? What does that mean? What is it?!"

The doctor stared directly at the lever never breaking eye contact, "I pulled that didn't I?"

Rose nodded, and the doctor turned to her riddled with nervousness. "Probably best you hang on then."

Wham! The Tardis began to shiver and twist again, more violently then had before. A loud wooshing sound similar to that of a Tornado filled the air inside.

Rose struggled to hold onto the center table, as the Doctor slid across the floor. He rolled back forth, each time getting a bit closer to the large lever he recently had pulled.

With one final shudder he was thrown onto his back right next to it. Realizing where he was, he suddenly kicked into full gear, leaping up next to the lever and shoving his hand into his trench coat pocket.

He pulled out a small silver device and smiled as he recognized his sonic screwdriver.

He held the flashing end of the sonic device up to the lever and activated it silently. Fighting agaisnt the shaking feeling of the Tardis, Rose called out anxiously. "Doctor!If you're gonna do something, now would be a great time."

The doctor gritted his teeth and he tried to keep his balance, "Well it's not like making tea!" he fired back.

He stuck the end of the screwdriver next to lever once more and activated it. The device hummed for a few seconds, as the doctor stared down at it intensely. "Come on. Work!"

*Click* the lever clicked once more and everything in the tardis went black. The violent shaking stopped, and the lights slowly began to flick back on one at a time.

Rose slowly stood up and walked over to the doctor who was still leaning against the wall clinging onto the large grey lever.

Rosee helped him to his feet as he blinked his eyes furiously and tried to stay standing. Finding his blance he walked over to the tartis control center and leaned over it. "Well I got us through, but I'm not quite sure where we are."

Rose walked over next to him, "Doctor…you're being a little vague here. Got us through what…or where?"

The doctor smiled a brilliant smile, "Where? A dementional rift of course."

Confusion crossed Rose's face, "A demtional what?"

The doctor turned around to face Rose and smiled cheerfully, "You see what we just went through was a rift between dementions…imagine that!"

Rose scoffed, "I thought said we were heading back to earth?"

The doctor turned back to his equipment and checked a blue screen that resembled a radar. "Oh…we were. Not sure quite how, but indeed somehow we got pulled into a DR on the way back.."

Rose began to relax, "Alright then…so what do we do now?"

The doctor tapped on the blue screen and, "Well we won't be doing much of anything right now. We need to stop someplace so I can make sure we weren't damaged."

Rose sighed, "Yeah…I guess that makes sense. Let's just not take too long."

The doctor smiled, "Nah. We'll just stop for a few moments and be back off again."

Rose leaned back against the center control of the Tardis. "Alright well where do you suppose we stop at?"

The doctor was heavily concentrating on this blue screen now, the relfection of it shined brightly into his small square glasses. "Well…I'm looking at all of the planets right now…and…the problem is that there aren't any."

Rose hopped up, "What do you mean? How can there be no planets?"

The doctor shrugged, "There just aren't any close by, so it looks like we'll have to- oh that's weird…"

Rose turned and started at him intensly, "What it is…what's weird?"

The doctor squinted down at the screen, "A random planet just popped up…like out of nowhere."

Rose walked over behind him and stared over his shoulder down at the screen. On it was one single blinking red dot…

Rose focused on it…and tried to make out the blinking red text below it. She squinted and strained and eventually just broke the silence, "Ummm doctor what does that say below it…"

The doctor didn't move, he didn't look away and didn't blink. His voice was no louder then a whisper and it hissed as he slowly read the name out loud, "Cybertron…"


End file.
